Taken by a Stranger
by thatSkinnyB
Summary: When you're taken by a stranger, you must know, that stranger things are starting to begin.
1. Chapter 1: Magic in the Mystery

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Chapter 1: Magic in the Mystery _

It was a quiet autumn day, early in the morning. So YiJung turned on that small road road, where his favorite cafe was located. He walked through the main entrance, and sat down on a white chair.

The furniture was a wild mess. No chair looked like the other. Photos of famous hollywood stars decorated the walls. Marilyn Monroe smiled down from the picture at YiJung.

_That _girl was here again, sitting at the counter of the cafe.

The counter looked pretty messy. The girl's stuff was laying around all over it.

YiJeong didn't know why the girl brought so many random thing with her.

Sheets of paper, books – okay, those things he understood why she brought them along.

But the snow globe and a doll that looked like it's owner, the girls, were these things necessary?

Even though she had so many things with her, she didn't use any of it.

Yet she was busy.

She did so many things at once. With one ear, she was listening to the music that her iPod played, the other ear is pressed against her cell phone. She was talking to someone.

She used her right arm to make notes or draw something. YiJung didn't know that one for sure.

Sometimes she would roll her eyes,most of the time she'd stare at something random, like one of the pictures or at her cup of coffee. From time to time she'd close her eyes, but her hand keeps moving over the paper. The strange thing was, she barely said a word, even though she was having a phone conversation.

She always seemed to wait for someone. But that someone would never come.

YiJung was mesmerized by her, his mystery girl.

He's been watching her for a week. She'd do the same things every day, talking on the phone, draw something, stare into space.

YiJung wanted to talk to her so badly, but he never did. He usually didn't hesitate to talk to a girl, after all he was a cassanova. But this girl was special. How? He didn't have an answer for that question. She just was.

After two hours of sitting in the cafe and talking on the phone, she seemed to have enough.

She ended her phonecall. She folded the paper, she's been writing/drawing on earlier and put it in her purse, along with her cell phone, the doll and the snow globe. She grabbed her jacket from the chair next to her and started to walk out of the cafe.

YiJung realized, she forgot her pencil. He started running after her and tapped her on her shoulder.

She turned around, obviously surprised. "You forgot your pencil." YiJeong said slowly, looking mystery girl in her big brown eyes.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She took the pencil from YiJung and put it in her purse.

"I know you've been watching me." she said bluntly and continued. "I'm Ga Eul. Chu Ga Eul."

He didn't think that she'd be the first one to introduce herself. He smiled. "My name is So YiJung. Nice to meet you." Ga Eul didn't say anything. She turned around and walked out of the cafe, leaving him standing there all alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

Chapter 2: Silence

"YA! Are you even listening?"

"..."

"YiJung!"

Yijung snapped out of his daydream. "'I've been telling you about my problems for an hour and all you do is staring into space!"WooBin, YiJung's best friend coplained.

It wasn't YiJung's fault that all his thoughts involved Ga Eul and didn't leave space for WooBin's problems. Ga Eul, the girl from the cafe.. he didn't see her again.

He was at the cafe every day, but she never came back there again.

"I think we should go out tonight. I found this really interesting bar. Some really hot girl hang out there every night." Woobin, or ar YiJung used to call him, Don Juan, tried to convince him.

He wasn't really in the mood to go out, but he would anyway. WooBin wouldn't leave him alone if he'd say no.

YiJung parked his car in the front of the bar. The bar itself looked like any other. Not really special, not different. Woo Bin called him earlier, telling him he would be an hour late.

On the inside, it didn't look special either. YIJung looked around. The girls here are hot, but not his type. But then he saw _her._ Ga Eul was sitting all alone at a small table. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was wavy, but she didn't have any curls. She wore a simple purple dress,that flattered her body in every way. A doll (yes, the one from the cafe) was sitting on her lap. Ga Eul seemed to be occupied with her snow globe. She was playing around with it. YiJung walked up to her table. He pointed at a chair next to her. "Can I sit here?"

She nodded. Her gaze never left the snow globe, even when she drank from her Long Island Ice Tea. "Are you waiting for someone?" YiJung asked, wondering why she sat here all alone.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Then what are you doing here?" he was curious.

Ga Eul however, didn't answer his question. She just lifted her gaze from the snow globe and looked at YiJung. "Why do you carry a snow globe around?" YiJung didn't expect her to answer this question. But surprisingly, she did. " It's a reminder. It reminds me of a promise I used to make a long time ago." Ga Eul said qietly. She never spoke loud, or much.

Ga Eul put the snow globe in her purse and stood up, ready to leave.

YiJung knew how cold it already was outside and she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"I'm taking you home." she shook her head. "I'm taking you home." he said again. Ga Eul rolled her eyes, but nodded.

They were driving around for a while. YiJung didn't know where she lived and she wouldn't tell him. Ga Eul tapped him on his shoulder, signaling him to stop the car. She pointed at a small house across the road. She whispered something that sounded like 'thank you'. She unbuckled her seat belt. She wanted to get out of the car, when YiJung stopped her, by pulling her back into the car.

He never wanted to kiss someone so badly, like he did now with Ga Eul. He leaned closer to her face and pressed his lips on hers. She slowly kissed him back, but abruptly stopped a second later and got out of the car.

That girl remained a mystery to him. YiJung watched her leave. At least he knew where she lived.

A minute later, he was on his way home, YiJung felt something vibrating in his pocket, his cell phone.

He answered the call, it was a very angry Woo Bin calling him.

"YA! Where are you, man? You said you'd be there! The waitress said you already left! " Woo Bin seemed to be pissed. But YiJung didn't really care. "Yeah sorry about that. I'm on my way home. Talk to you later. Bye." YiJung ended the call. He totally forgot about Woo Bin. Ga Eul made him forget about Woo bin. And lately about anything else as well. What was she doing to him?


End file.
